An FSC (Field Sequential Color) thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) device generally includes a liquid crystal display panel, having a plurality of gate lines and data lines crossing each other and thin film transistors arranged at crossing parts of the data lines and the gate lines for driving liquid crystal, a source driving IC (circuit) for generating scan drive signals for driving the data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a gate driver IC for generating signals for driving the gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel, and a timing controller for generating scan drive signals for driving the gate driver IC and load signals and data signals for driving the source driving IC.
In addition, in order to show RGB colors, the FSC type LCD device further includes multiple red LEDs, multiple green LEDs and multiple LEDS as a background light source, and a memory for storing and reading frame data. The source driving IC and the gate driver IC receive a carry signal and a carry shift direction changeover signal from the timing controller, and shift a carry left and right (up and down). Thus, in the FSC type liquid crystal display device, one frame data is divided into R, G and B sub-frames, and each frame has ⅓ of a main-frame time, and this results in that the charging time of sub-pixels is not sufficient, thereby affecting display effect of the display device. Further, since the RGB sub-pixels are sequentially driven, at least 3 times of the reaction speed of liquid crystal is required. In addition, color mixing and color break up may occur due to the low reaction speed of liquid crystal.